In this era of rapid development of display technologies, VR (virtual reality) glasses are becoming more and more popular. VR glasses close people's vision and hearing to the outside world and guide users to create a sense of being in the virtual environment. The display principle is that the left eye and right eye screens display the images of the left eye and the right eye respectively. The human eyes acquire the differentiated information and then generate a stereoscopic sensation in the brain.